The spirit of animals (Trailer and history)
by Nanaamaro
Summary: The cover belongs to KatieTDM. The summary is inside. Rated T for possible scenes with a bit of blood.
1. TRAILER!

**When the good side look to be evil...**

"Hahaha! Did you really thought I would came back ,Martin? Zach saved my life and now I will be myself! Hasta la vista! " Chris laugh and turns off the communication.  
 **  
But nothing is like everyone see...**

"I need to get the guy who is after the villains, the animals and after us ,Foul..." Chris told to the fox/pet.

 **He will re-found someone...**

Chris bumps into someone...

"Ops! Sorry!"  
"I'm sorry too... I'm Aviva and you?" the lady asked  
"I'm... F-Frederic... But you can call me Fred." Chris answer. Trying to hide his identity.  
"Do I know you?" Aviva ask  
"I don't think so..." The boy replies.

 **COMING SOON!(Sooner then you think...)**

 **I made a poll to a decide what happen after this ' re-encounter'. Please give your opinion!**


	2. the aliance

Chris was on a walking on a florest when he found two foxes. One red and the another was...green? The green one was crying and apparently the red one was dead. Chris picked up the little creature and at half of the way to the tortuga they were lost.

"Where is home?" Chris asked  
"Is that way" the fox talked  
"You can talk?" The boy asked  
"I'm the reason why my mom is dead. Please don't tell anyone or hurt me!" The creature replies, fearing the human.  
"Don't worry. It's our secret. I'm Chris and you're..." Chris asked  
"I don't have a name..." The little animal told  
"Do you like Foul?" The human ask  
"I love it!"  
"It's better if my friends don't found you. They would probably force me to leave you here."Chris pointed to his bag  
"Ok"Foul entered in

They went into the Tortuga HG.

 **Some days later...**

On the Tortuga chaos was to stay. Something was attacking the villains and the animals were disappearing... Donita had all her draws destroyed. Gourmand had all his recipes were pieces of burned paper. And when Zach entered in his lab all Zachbot were destroyed. Blueprints include. Chris's secret wasn't discovered yet. But one night...

"Chris can I talk to you?" Foul asked

"What is it buddy?" Chris replied

"I'm a living spirit. I'm an animal with powers: Spirit, ghost and creature powers." The creature said turning into a snake

"Cool... Right?" CK looked at his friend

" Yes... I can do almost everything... Fly through sky without be seen. I can make pranks all the time. But I have to be careful cause there are hunters. Spirit normally a living spirit have a soul partner. The spirit hunters uses us to destroy the human with a part of our spirit. I think you're my soul partner." Chris gave him an confuse stear "And my skin colour matches with that person favourite colour and I feel strong when I'm with you so that means you're my soul partner. And you have the same power as I. But we need each other to use them. Except the ghost power."

 _Day 1: Call_  
 _Think on me and I will be there. Or you can whistle._

 _Day 2: Transformation_  
 _Just say: Be a part of the spirit of animals. Or when you need to hurry just say: spirit of animals..._

 _Day 3: Ghost powers_  
 _You need to control them. Try not to use in front of anyone. What would they say if they saw someone passing the floor..._

 _Day 4: Animal powers_  
 _Transform and think on a animal..._

 _Day 5: Spirit powers_  
 _They are basically: teleport remotely, enter in someone's dreams and levitation. The dream part we can test on Martin or Aviva..._

"Why Aviva?" Chris blushed hard...

_ **Chris POV_**  
We finally finished the training.  
"I think for solving this I must go to Zach's plane. I'm the only Kratt he will ever listen to. Can you came with me?" I told to Foul  
"Ok. I must be a parakeet or a dog?" Foul asked  
"Parakeet. Zach don't like you can't be seen by my friends." I remembered

_ **At Zach's Jet** _

"Zach can i come in?" I ring at the bell  
"What do you want... Chris?" Zach asked, surprised to seeing me  
"I'm trying to find out who is this mystery guy" I answered

Foul and I came in and i found a creepy note:  
 _"Christopher F. Kratt_  
 _I know who are you and who you want to destroy. If you try to destroy it you will be destroyed first._  
 _I will hunt you..._  
 _Sha"_

_ **At the tortuga/Martin POV_  
** I woke up and went into my brother's room. He was gone! There was a note on the bed:  
 _Martin  
Don't worry with me I invaded Zach's jet. If he finds me I will be the only one who he will listen to.  
Chris_

What have you done?!

"Koki! Aviva!" I enter in the main room.  
"It's night time Martin! Go sleep!" Aviva shouted  
"But Chris invade Zach's jet!" I justify myself  
"What?!" The girls shouted at the same time

Koki entered in the systems.  
"For now we only got image" Koki alert. Then we saw Chris ringing the bell.  
"He told me that he would invade!" I passed out. My brother lied to me. Nothing is worst than that.


	3. the leaving

**_Still Martin POV/ In the Tortuga HQ_**

Everyone had woke up when Koki and I were at the computer…

"Finally! I got audio!" Koki said happily.

"…F. K…I know who you are, and who you want to…If…try to…it you will… will…you…Sh..."

Zach said something that we didn't get…

And then we got audio again…

 **_Chris POV_**

"If she wants to destroy you she will probably attack Martin and the the other Wild Kratts…" Zach said.

"You said Wild Kratts?" I said, surprised

"Yes. But only you're my friend. Look we got a chance to not hurt them so we go to the Tortuga, pick up your things and I can give to you an temporary home." Zach offered. "In that way, that person named Sha will not destroy them."

"I have to accept. It's time to get back to the old times Zach!" I laughed.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, little boy!" All the crew shouted to the microphone. It startled me.

"Zach, let's go!" I yelled.

 **_Martin POV_**

Zach and Chris were invading the Tortuga! I caught both of them, and Chris gave up. Tomorrow we were to solve this…

 **_Aviva POV_**

In the middle of the night Chris came to my room.

"Aviva, I want to give you something." He told me, and gave a purple book. "It's a book with a connection to another. If I write in this book, what I write will appear in yours."

"But Chris, what's going on?" I asked. He was really going to leave us?

"I already wrote something in it. I really like you, Aviva. Don't forget that. And don't tell anyone about this book." CK told me, blushing a little.

"I really like you too. OK. I won't tell anyone." I re-spawned his words.

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow ,Chris"

_Chris POV_

I was ready to leave. I needed to. I couldn't let that person-whoever it was-hurt my friends. I caught up Foul, and all my things, and met Zach outside.

"Good bye Tortuga..." I said, almost crying. I knew I wasn't a Wild Kratt anymore.

 **Next morning..._ Aviva POV_**

I woke up. Everyone was awake. Chris wasn't there...

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, and called Chris's creature pod.

"Aviva? Why are you calling me?" Chris demanded when he got the call.

"Chris? Why are you in Zach's plane?" Martin asked. He looked scared-more than me.

"Ha! Did you really think I would come back, Martin? Zach saved my life, and now I will be myself! Hasta la vista! " Chris laughed and turned off the communication; but before he did, he looked at me with an I'm-so-sorry face.

 **Poor Chris...**

 **I only continue this history if I see that you're liking it. Please review. Include if it is anonymus!And please I will be forced to stop if you don't decide what happens next in this fanfic! I made a poll on my profile with the options.  
**

 **Well... See you next time!**


	4. The book

**Aviva POV:**

All the nights Chris write love poems in the book. And next we talk a little. And this night...

"Hi Chris!" I wrote. my words were deleted.  
"Hi Aviva!" Chris wrote."How are the things up there?"  
"Martin doesn't know what to do with himself. The only time that I saw him that sad was when you got missed at the day of ' the fly of pollinators '... No, he is is more sad than that..." I told him.  
"Poor Martin... And the others?" CK asked me  
"They are upset too. There is no animals to explore, no villains attacks... Nothing." I report him "We all miss you."  
"I know... I miss you guys a lot, too. But I can't take the risk and put you all in danger." he wrote. Then he draw an lamp on. He had an idea. "Aviva you can tell them about the book."  
"What?" I asked. He before leaving said exactly the opposite!  
"This book is totally yours but I will make another two with a connection between them. And that will be to the Tortuga. Only the persons with the name on the book can open it. " He explained "And when those ones are done I will tell you the coordinates to JZ teleport it back."  
"Ok..." I said. "It's night time here. Good night CK"  
"Good night, Aviva" Chris told me.

 **Next morning...**

"Good morning!" I said to everyone, exited  
"Hi Aviva." Martin told me, upset. Geez this is going really bad!  
"I have good news!"I exclaim  
"Did you found Chris?" Everyone asked with hope.

"No..." Everyone get upset again."But I have a way to communicate with him-"  
"Really? How?" Koki started  
"Yeah! How?" Martin asked too.  
"Before leaving he gave me this..." I showed the book "I don't know how it make me talk with him but I know that he have another book with a connection with this one. But It only works with me. But Chris told me he was making one to stay here in the Tortuga for all of us. And I know why he run away..."  
"Why?" Martin asked  
"I don't know much but. Do you remember at Zach's cam we heard Chris reading something?"I asked  
"Yes..." Martin told  
"So that was a note from someone is 'hunting' or trying to destroy Chris. And how is the better way to destroy someone? Destroying the ones that he or she love! In this case us." I stated  
"And if Chris was away from us that Sha will not attack us."Koki account. "He did this for us..."

 **In that evening...**

The book started to vibrate and it open in a page with coordinates.  
"Jimmy! I need you to teleport what is in these coordinates. Fast!" I gave to him a paper. The teleport brought a book with all our names, excluding Chris's, and when we open it we saw a picture of all of us with Chris in a group we read:

 _Guys  
Like Aviva explains: this is a book with an connection to other and that one is with me. We can talk by here. I know that you're missing me but I'm missing you too. Maybe some day we'll find each other walking in no where.  
Chris _


	5. detected

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of the spirit of animals! Sorry by not beeing updated... You know... School,tests... I want you to know that if you have any question you can send me a PM or leave a review with it. I awnser soon as I can.**

 **Martin POV:**  
"Hi, bro!" My little brother wrote in the book.  
"Look who is writing!" I wrote.  
"How are the things up there?" He asked  
"The same... No villains, no animals, This is just so bad!" I wrote back."Before you leaving the Tortuga the things were a bit better..." I report him.  
Then the book open in the last page and appeared an parakeet in 2 tones of green.  
"This is Foul. I found him when I was on a walking. He have an injured wing..." My brother told me.  
"That's a thing that a Kratt can't reject. Help an animal." I wrote back.  
"Good night ,bro." Chris said  
"Night, bro" I said back.

 **3rd person POV:**

 **next day...**  
Chris had changed his style. He had White hair instead of brown one and he use red coat instead of a green one. He picked up foul and goes to a stopped in the grocers and then he bumps into someone.

"Ops! Sorry!"  
"I'm sorry too... I'm Aviva and you?" the lady asked  
"I'm... F-Frederic... But you can call me Fred." Chris answer. Trying to hide his identity.  
"Do I know you?" Aviva ask  
"I don't think so..." The boy replies.  
"Sorry! You were so familliar... Beautiful bird! What is his name?" The girl asked  
"Oh. This is Foul. I found him in the park with an hurt wing. When I healed him. He wanted to stay with me." The boy said  
"I see that you love animals..." Aviva notice  
"Yeah. I remember that an dog saved me when I was young..." Chris said.  
"The animals make wonderful things. We only need to know them better."

Then Aviva's creature pod started to ring.

"Sorry. I have to go." Aviva told to the boy.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

 **As you saw Chris was only detected by intelligent people like me (obiously) and you.**

 **Leave a review and give opinions and ideas!**


	6. Fred

**3rd person POV:**  
Martin and Aviva strated to think: Fred can be Chris undercover? Well. We will see what happened in the night of a date between Aviva and Fred...  
In a street with no movement Aviva asked:  
"Fred? Are you Chris?"  
"No. I'm not Chris..."He respaw. Actually he was Foul in human form. He and Chris made a little change of places...And the only two differences between those were that Foul have green eyes and a green stripe of hair.

Then Martin jumped on Fred and cleaned the flour on the boys hair it was brown with a green stripe.

"You're not Chris!" Te blue boy said. Both of the guys were thinking: Fred is not Chris.  
"I'm not Chris... or Fred."Foul said back.

 **(Out of scene:**

 **Foul:I gave them all the info?! Like stealing a candy to a baby?!**

 **Author: Yup... XD)**

"So... Who are you?" The girl in a yellow jacket asked.  
"I'm Foul... Chris told Fred that you thought that he was Chris and he couldn't came to the dinner... I'm telling too much. I have to go!" Foul said jumping out a wall.

"Foul... Wait! I think that I know that guy! We need to go back to the Tortuga."

 **At the Tortuga HQ:**

Martin picked up the book and went into the page where Chris left the photo of the bird.  
"Aviva look. My brother showed me a bird that he helped in the named him Foul." Martin told Aviva.  
"But that's Fred's bird and is called Foul too! And that guy on the street have the same green eyes." Aviva stated.

They really were starting to think: Chris is Fred and Foul is able to turn into a human or vice-versa. But when would he tell them?


	7. kratt-knap

AN: I know... FINALLY THE WORST PART! (Evil laugh) sorry ... Final is near... I'm thinking on a sequel. And both will be sorry for being late... You know school ,tests , suprise tests... Etc.

Chris POV:

'The time is waiting. And passing. I can't do anything... It's time to my friends meet me.'

Martin POV:

I went to the book. My brother was writing!

"Is anybody there?" He asked.

"I'm here bro!" I wrote.

" I will call with my creature pod." He told me.

I called everyone to the main room and we receive an call from Chris.

"Hi!" Chris said in the another side of the line.

"Is everything ok.. But we need to talk. Personality."

"What it is about?" Aviva tried to know.

"I can't tell you... Can Fred pick up you guys andwe meet on his house?" he asked with an face of urgency.

"Ok. At what time?" Koki asked.

"What about 4a.m.?"

"4am?! Well... "I looked to the anothers"Ok. But if we dont awake tell Fred to do it for us..."

"Ok. FOUL?" Chris called Foul. The little bird came to his shoulder and gave the wing to say "hi". Chris gave a bird flew Chris turned off the call.

Next morning at 2am , Mystery person POV:

I entered on the Tortuga. Everyone was sleeping.I entered on the computer systems and I looked for a certain file. A call record.

As I found it I saw... my prey making a meeting... Perfect! 4 am his friend came there! But them I heard someone entering on the main room. It was the girl with a yellow jacket.

Aviva POV:

I heard noise coming from the main room. I entered and I didn't saw anyone. Then I leaved the room.

Fred/Chris POV 4 am:

I entered on the Tortuga with my code (CKWK). Everyone was sleeping. I knew that they probably they would be sleeping.

"Hello?" I called. Everyone got out from their room and then as they saw me, they lamented and started to get dressed.I just waited. When they were ready:

"Fred how did you got in?" Koki asked.

"Chris told me his code." I awnsered.

We entered in the park. Near the Varmintech building.

"Ok. We are near my home. I know that's a place that you don't like it but I don't had any option..." I said as we were near to the building. They used the stairs to the 10th floor. I opened the door.

Aviva POV:

Fred's house was simple: a chimney, a bed, a kitchen and a bathroom.

"Fred, what's your full name?" JZ asked him.

"Not now... Questions later... Follow me." He said to us.

Fred was near the chimney and entered a secret code. And secret passage appeard. We passed it and we were at an specie of secret cave.

"Jimmy... You were asking my full name right?" Fred asked. Jimmy nooded.

3rd person POV:

"Well..." He showed a clock. Then he pressed a button and said "Christopher...Frederic...Jacob...Kratt..." He said and a green glow came from him. When everybody looked again Chris was there. He was Fred all the time. A group hug formed and then a lot of questions: "Why?" "How?" "Explain yourself please..." But then only an evil laugh was heard...

"*Evil laugh* I finally found YOU!" an female voice was heard."

Chris gave to the team clock similar to his.

"Don't touch me or Foul." he said. The fox clinbed the boy's body. "Being a part of the spirit of the animals."Another glow came from those. When they looked again. Chris was using a cape and some kind of staff. The battle was Intence... When the younger Kratt the another ones askred if he was ok. Acidently Martin touched him Chris's cape was gone and Foul came back. The another person caught him and brought him with her...

"NOOOO!"

Aviva cried. She knew that Chris love her... And now he was in a big big trouble...

An: Don't worry Chris will be ok...We hope...


	8. Explanations and Stealing things & lives

**Foul's POV:**  
We decided to find Chris... BUT I had to explain some things...

"Ok... Chris found me on the florest with my mother dead ... He took care of me and I Discovered that he is my soul partner..."Everyone looked confused except Aviva.

"Soul partner is the relation between a living spirit and his/her human." Aviva explained.  
"Ohhhhh..." Now they understood!  
"When we went at Zach's plane he found this note." I gave to them the note. They look..." That's why we escaped"  
"Ok... Where did he got that staff?" Martin asked  
"Well he told me that he went into somewhere in another place... I think he broke the 4th wall..." **(AN: Chris really broke the 4th wall... When that scene appears in another of my fanfics I decide if I tell you or not! XD)**

"OK, I got it... Soo what's the plan?"Koki asked  
Then I felt a pain in my head...'Foul? Help me! Please! I can't hold...it...much...lon-'  
"CHRIS!" I said as the pain stopped.

"What happened? You found him?" Martin asked me.  
"Not yet... But he contacted me... He asked me help...He said that he can't and handle much longer..." I said. Then another pain came... I saw what chris saw for a second... I knew that place...

 **Aviva POV:  
** Foul had fou Chris! We went to the place... It was... The spirits birth place?

At the main gate was a tiger there Martin and Jimmy stepped back...  
"Aviva, I think that these two's courage can't go on..." Koki told me.

"Ok... Stay with these two. As they calm down try to get in... We will continue." Foul told her. She left with Martin and JZ.

We entered on the temple... We heard someone singing 'Everybody's Fool'. We run at that place...

 _never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody foooool!_

When we arrived I saw a girl just like me. And Chris was crying... He saw me and collapsed on the ground...  
"CHRIS!"I hugged him... But he started to float away.

 **Sha (and Shadows) singing 'her version of' Whisper by evanescence (audio youtube:** _Evanescence - Whisper (RARE Intro) by Fadi AJ_ **)  
(Intro with Shadows singing)**

 **Sha:** _Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself_

 _This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop your pain  
If mine will be all away...  
IF MINE WILL BE ALL AWAY!_

 _Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light_

 _(Never sleep, never die)_

 __ **Aviva:** _I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears_

 _I'm frightened by what I see...  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come…  
Immobilised by my fear  
And soon to be...Blinded by tears  
_ **Sha:** _I know I can stop your pain  
If mine will be all away...  
IF MINE WILL BE ALL AWAY!_

 _Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)_

 _Don't close your eyes_

 _(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light_

 _(Never sleep, never die)_

 _Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me, I fear  
She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end, shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen  
For I rise to meet the end_

 _Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)_

 _(Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a malificum) (bis)  
Don't try to hide!  
(Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a malificum) (bis)  
Don't close your EYES!  
Don't turn up the LIGHTS!_

 **Aviva POV:**  
As she was singing Chris was vanishing and when the song finished all that was left from him was a green bubble... I came to me and entered on my medal- **(Author:STOP RIGHT THERE! I didn't explain how did Aviva own it... Aviva during the travel between the temple and the park, Aviva opened her book and found a medal in purple jade and green lithium with form of a heart... A card from Chris says " This is a present of mine... You're the jade and I'm the lithium. Chris". And Aviva used it till now... YOU CAN CONTINUE!)** \- The Lithium was glowing... 'Let me help us...Jade...' A voice inside me said...

 **An: AND CUT! Cliffanger! Vote For the destiny of my 2 fanfics! Sequel or not? Tell me and VOTE! Review pls!**


	9. AN:1 (Help! I'm blocked!)

**Nanaamaro: Hi everyone!**

 **I'm blocked... I can't think on a good end... Help me! Give ideas pls!**


	10. Final! Sequel coming!

**Hi!**  
 **I had a writer block (now I'm just half bloked ^_^") Sorry for this kind of final... I didn't thought much on it...**  
 **Aviva POV:**  
Lithium... '(...)You're Jade and I'm the lithium". The medal... Chris...

 **Youtube audio- (look after 'lithium evanescence' it's 1st link)**  
 _Aviva:Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I don't want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but, God, I want to let it go_

 _Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

 _I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I don't want to stay in love with my sorrow  
_  
 _Don't want to let it lay me down this time_  
 _Drown my will to fly_  
 _Here in the darkness I know myself_  
 _Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

 _Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than be alone!  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

 _I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love you  
Oh, I'm gonna let it go!_

 **Sha POV:**  
As she ended singing a beam came to me and I found myself weak... I went into some kind of limbo... Aviva picked up Chris and through him to out of that place. I started to cry.  
"Can I know why you did this?" She asked me.  
" I...I-I just want to find my soul partner to live!" I said then I felt a warm energy coming from her. "Unless you're my soul partner..."  
"Give me your hand"She said giving her's. As I grabed it I felt my energy growing. YES! I FOUND MY SOUL PARTNER!

 **Chris POV:**  
As I saw Aviva and Sha (in fox form) on the ground I went to check on them.

" Are you 2 alright?" I asked picking up Aviva and then Sha.  
"Look like I have a soul partner too..." Sha smiled.  
"See? And you didn't need to absorb his soul to do that!"Aviva said.  
"Yeah... Sorry about that..." Sha lamented  
" Don't worry." I calm her down. As she and Foul leaved the room I 'thank' Aviva for saving me **1** But then... She kissed me! **1**

 **Meanwhile with Koki/ Koki POV:  
** "Guys let's... get.. IN!" I said as I was trying to pull Martin and Jimmy into the temple. They weren't doing anything. Just there starting in shock at the tiger. " I don't have another solution..." I got in and picked up a frying pan. I hit their heads and pull them inside the tiger looked at me and vanished.  
When I got in Martin and woke up and we moved through the walls. **1** As we found Chris and were kissing! Jimmy collapsed and Martin got the 'tear at corner of his eye' I made sign to him and we leaved them alone. We promised to keep secret till they tell us. **1**

 **Back to Chris and Aviva/Aviva POV**

After that kiss we four went to find our friends. We found Koki and Martin puching JZ in our direction.  
"Koki? What happened to him?" I asked pointing to JZ.  
"I tell you ya. We just to need to pass the tiger again and we are at the Tortuga." She said. Martin stood there. "I will not even try to pull him. I know it won't work! But I have another way..."Then she picked up the frying pan and hit Martin's head making him knocking out."This is how I brought them and this is how we are going to take them out. Actually the tiger isn't there."Koki picked up Jimmy and Chris (in wolf form) picked up Martin.  
We were out of that place.  
 **New evil random OC POV (XD) :**  
Look's like that Technology and Animal are together again... Well Underworld can handle that...  
 **Nana(A/N): Here it is the end of The spirit of animals. The sequel will be called 'the spirit of Underworld'.**


	11. holidays

**Happy holidays! Luck to the year that is coming!**

 **The holidays special will exist since I made it till you reject help me.**

 **Since hiatus is not on my vocabulary I can say: I'm posting as new chapters comes out but I can't do it by myself. People, help me. Any help counts. Leave reviews with helps, ideas. If you need help, any kind of help. I'll try to help much as I can.**

 **I have to thank you all by being at my side since 'Too Much Power'!**

 **Nana TO you. Nana WITH** **you. Nana FOR you.**

 **See you in next chapter! Happy year! Happy holidays!**


	12. SOTU! Coming soon!

**The new evil comes...**

"I want my revenge..."

 **New spirits are discovered...**

"I-I actually have an spirit?"

"We both have now... And we have more than 1 now. I think we are the only ones."

 **But they are so wrong...**

"You'll regret everyday! Every tear! My spirit will keep you alive and if needed: FOREVER!"

 **SOTU: The spirit of the Underworld**

 **Coming soon!**


End file.
